marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Animated Universe Wiki:Team
This page shows how to properly create and format a Team page. The Team page is for all members of the group together. Each character should also have their own page. In all sections, information from the comic books and other media should be left out unless it explains inconsistencies and contradictions presented. These pages are written from an in-universe perspective. Title The title is the most well known name of the team. The title should be one used in the series or video. If they are not called by same name used in the comic book then it should not be used. If they are not given any name at all then use the name from the comic book, but later note this in the Background section. Teams from an alternate universe or timeline would include a parenthetical of the universe or timeline. This is only included if they share the same name as someone in the main universe. Teams from Non MAU series and videos should include a parenthetical of the series or video title. If they are from a series and/or video that is part of a multi-media universe, such as the Christopher Yost Animated Universe, then the parenthetical would one for the entire universe. Articles from the Marvel Animated Universe do not include a parenthetical for the series. They also follow the same rules as a MAU character page. For example, X-Men (Days of Future Past) (Yost Universe). Infobox Any section not filled in will not appear in the final article. | name = This is the name of the team, typically the title of the article. Leave off any parenthetical for an alternate universe, alternate timeline, or Non MAU series and/or video. | image = This is the best appropriate image. It should include as many of the teammates as possible. If possible, they should be standing still and not engaged in any action. | mem = This is a list of every member of the team at the chronological end of the series and/or video. They should be listed in alphabetical order. Members whose official status on the team is unknown should be listed last and include a (?) after. | form = All members of the team who are not part of the team by the chronological ending. | (series) = This includes all appearances made in a series. If they appeared in all episodes then simply put "all". If they only appeared in certain episodes then list the episodes. (series) will be replaced with the appropriate series initials. | video = Any appearances made in a video. | other = This is all the other versions of the team. Alternate version within the universe are listed first. Next are versions from other series and videos. Alternate versions of teams from other series are not listed. Introduction This is a brief introduction of the team. This does not go into the specifics of the character. The name and is 'bold'ed. Generally there are no links. Members This is where the members are listed in alphabetical order. There should also be a general summary of the person's role in the team. Teammates who are not a part of the team by the chronological end of the universe are not included in this section. This section does not go into specifics of their actions while on the team. Former Members This subheading lists all the members who are not part of the team by the end of the universe. Their roles in the team is also listed as well as a brief summary of why they left. History This section goes into depth of the actions of the team. The summary should be of the team's actions. Actions not involving the team as a whole but three or more members is acceptable for the summary. The actions of an individual acting without the team should be kept out unless it effects the team. For example, Jean Grey destroying a star system on her own does not involve the team but does have ramifications for the X-Men. On the other hand, Wolverine's trip to Japan does not affect the team. Alternate Versions This is all the alternate universe and timeline versions of the team that span the same universe. This is not for teams in other series not in the same universe. Universe are for alternate universes that are separate from the team of the series/video. They would have their own separate page but a brief description should be used. The other page would only include information on the differences of the character such as the point of difference and biography since. Timeline is for when the team has or will experience a timeline that is altered or removed. These are generally not separated into their own page unless there is considerable information on this version. This other page would only include information on the differences of the character such as the point of difference and history since. Background This is all the behind-the-scenes information on the team. Any information going into the design, make-up, and use of the team is included here. This is also where it is noted if they are any original characters to the series and if they were adapted into the comics. In the Comics The In the Comics section is all the notable differences between the comic book source and This should only go through the comics at the time of the series/video's productions. External Links This should be the only place a link to an external site is located. They should be listed starting with Marvel's official website for the team, their Wikipedia page, and then Marvel Database. The Marvel Database should first be the same adaptation's page followed by the main comic line's. If the adaptation is inspired by an alternate universe, such as Ultimate or 2099, then they should also be included. Any other links, such as Marvel Animation Age or another Wiki, would be last. Short Pages Sometimes a team is given so little information that much of his formatting is unnecessary. For example, Howling Commandos. The infobox should still be used and any section with sufficient and relative information. But not every article needs all sections listed here. Categories Each page should include the appropriate categories. This includes Hero Teams and Villain Teams. Non MAU pages have their own separate categories. They generally follow the same naming scheme but have an appropriate parenthetical. Category:MAU Policies